Episode 7184 (15th May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Carly is unimpressed that Ross disappeared last night. David reluctantly agrees to talk to Rakesh over the Lachlan situation, worrying that he'll get in trouble for when he did actually kidnap Lachlan. Debbie is uneasy to learn that Ross didn't go home. Chrissie, Lawrence and Robert are still concerned as Lachlan is missing. A tired Chrissie weakens towards Robert as he instructs her to get some rest while he continues the search. Sam tries to sneak his stuff out of Wishing Well Cottage but Zak catches him. He explains he's moving in with Rachel and Zak tries to talk him out of it. Rakesh tells David to sit tight, but seems irked when Priya appears enthused by the fact David may need to put his Portugal plans on hold. Chrissie is relieved when Robert calls to say that he has found Lachlan in a barn but warns her all is not well. Rachel is shocked when she arrives home to find Jai has let himself in. He's angered to learn that Sam and Samson are moving in with her and Archie. Chrissie arrives at the barn to find Lachlan with a petrol can and clutching a box of matches. Robert talks him round saying it's not his fault. He explains that he hurt Chrissie and needs to go but will still be there for him. Emma senses something is not right when Debbie asks about Ross again and warns her not to hurt Pete. A worried Debbie decides that she needs to tell Pete everything. Sam admits to Rachel about Jai locking Charity in the container. Robert gives Chrissie her money back and she thanks him for finding Lachlan and helping her. Robert tells her that he needs to be part of the family and she agrees to give the marriage another chance. Lachlan overhears and is pleased. Priya is annoyed to learn that Rakesh is jealous of her interest in David staying in the village. Debbie begins to tell Pete that she believes something has happened to Ross but receives a surprise when he walks in the pub without a scratch. Rachel's appalled by Sam's confession and realises that she finally has something on him that will allow her to successfully stand up to Jai. Sam asks her to stay quiet but she refuses. Ross briefly tells Debbie that he's sorted it but she insists the conversation isn't over. Cain warns Ross not to involve Debbie in his 'business' again. Chrissie goes to bed and leaves Robert watching TV. Lachlan congratulates Robert on his plan working but tells him that he owes him one for all the extra counselling he'll have to be put through. Cast Regular cast *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Sitting room, dining room and kitchen *Unknown barn Notes *The child portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes